


Один ночной звонок

by fandom_Sterek_TW_2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015/pseuds/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До слуха вдруг донесся звук вибрации телефона… На дисплее высвечивался незнакомый номер, и это выглядело чертовски жутко. Кто мог звонить ему посреди ночи?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один ночной звонок

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258813.htm)

Стайлз шёл по лесу, спотыкаясь о корни и путаясь ногами в сухой траве. Когда он смотрел вниз, то видел свои ноги, обутые в кроссовки, и никаких препятствий, но стоило сделать шаг, как снова за что-то цеплялся.

Стайлз знал, куда идёт, помнил, где стоит дом Хейлов, но никак не мог до него добраться. Он выбился из сил и тяжело дышал, но даже не думал останавливаться. Его цель была совсем близко, но почему-то за очередной полосой деревьев снова был только лес. Стайлз узнавал местность, но будто кругами ходил. Или он ошибался, или особняк Хейлов исчез с лица земли.

Стайлз разозлился, сам не понимая почему, и побежал вперёд, вынужденный вдруг карабкаться по крутому склону. Подошвы проскальзывали по мокрой земле, руки никак не могли ухватиться за что-нибудь прочное, но это только злило больше и прибавляло сил.

Оказавшись наконец на ровной поверхности, Стайлз выпрямился и обернулся – овраг, из которого он выбирался, был совсем не таким глубоким, как казалось. Посмотрев вперёд, он прищурился, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь во взявшемся откуда-то густом тумане. Такой обычно опускался под утро, а сейчас должен был быть вечер… Или уже ночь?..

Стайлз сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, вглядываясь в смутные очертания предметов. Туман с каждым шагом редел, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что стоит на краю кладбища Бикон Хиллс. Должно быть, он совсем заблудился, раз внезапно оказался на другом конце города...

– Что за чёрт? – пробормотал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Теперь вокруг было слишком светло. Стайлз не мог увидеть неба, но была откуда-то уверенность, что солнца нет. Как и луны. Непонятное время суток…

Стайлз пошёл вдоль рядов надгробий к могиле матери. Эту дорогу он помнил слишком хорошо. Он остановился у нужной могилы и заметил, что надпись на надгробии закрыта налипшими сухими листьями. Опустившись на колени, Стайлз принялся счищать их ладонью, звук при этом получался странный – похожий на жужжание.

Стайлз не мог понять, откуда здесь вообще взялись эти листья. И дерево, которое росло рядом… Рядом с могилой матери не было никаких деревьев. Стайлз, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на раскидистую крону и снова подумал, как странно – солнечные лучи просачивались сквозь ветки, но солнца на небе не было… Потом опустил взгляд на надгробие. Надпись на мраморе была слишком чёткой, и Стайлз едва не задохнулся, увидев инициалы «Д.Х.», написанные почему-то маркером. Он не хотел верить тому, что видит, а потом в груди вдруг болезненно сдавило, и из глаз потекли слёзы. Стайлз всхлипнул, раз-другой, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. С губ сорвался беззвучный крик. Всё перед глазами начало расплываться и темнеть, и через мгновение он уже лежал, глядя в черноту и не понимая, где находится...

Стайлз всё еще продолжал всхлипывать от чувства болезненной утраты и тоски, когда зрение прояснилось, и он обнаружил, что лежит в своей спальне на кровати… Это был сон. Всего лишь грёбаный сон. Стерев ладонью влагу с висков, Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул. Можно было успокоиться, но почему-то не получалось. Слёзы продолжали бежать из глаз.

До слуха вдруг донесся звук вибрации телефона, и Стайлз понял, что слышал его еще во сне. То самое странное жужжание… На дисплее высвечивался незнакомый номер, и это выглядело чертовски жутко. Кто мог звонить ему посреди ночи?.. Сердце вдруг тревожно забилось. Стайлз с опаской нажал кнопку вызова и медленно поднёс телефон к уху.

– Алло? – прохрипел он. В трубке была тишина, и Стайлз уже подумал, что продолжает спать. Во сне же не разговаривают по телефону?..

– Стайлз? – раздался знакомый голос, и Стайлз не сразу поверил, что слышит именно его. Ложные воспоминания из сна всё еще казались слишком реальными.

– Дерек? – неуверенно произнёс он и непроизвольно всхлипнул. – Дерек, это ты?

– Что-то случилось? – спросил тот обеспокоенно.

– Где ты? – одновременно с ним задал вопрос Стайлз. – Я в порядке. Почему ты звонишь?

– Я просто хотел… Надо было отправить сообщение. Это мой новый номер телефона…

– Ты вернулся в Бикон Хиллс? Скажи, что ты вернулся, потому что…

Стайлз замолчал, не зная, что хочет сказать. Только что он проснулся с уверенностью, что никогда больше не увидит Дерека, и теперь разговаривал с ним по телефону… Это как позвонить на тот свет – Стайлз нервно усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

– Дерек, в Бикон Хиллс творится чёрт знает что… Ты должен вернуться.

Дерек не отвечал, и Стайлз тихо позвал:

– Дерек?..

Тишина в трубке и темнота вокруг создавали иллюзию, что Стайлз один. И захотелось выговориться, сказать что-то такое, чего никогда не произнёс бы вслух.

– Я соврал… Я не в порядке, Дерек. Мне снятся кошмары. И вообще много проблем. Знаешь, все эти оборотни и прочие твари... И мне не хватает тебя рядом. Я всё время думаю… Думаю, что бы было, останься ты в Бикон Хиллс. Смог бы я вообще сказать тебе такое? – Стайлз снова нервно усмехнулся и хлюпнул носом. – Пока ты был здесь, мне казалось, что всё нормально! А сейчас… Чёрт, мне приснилось, что ты умер. И ты вдруг звонишь… Это пугает! Потому что я уже не уверен, что реальность, а что – нет… Может, это как в фильме "Погребённый заживо". Ну, знаешь, где чувака закопали в гробу. И он пытался дозвониться до кого-нибудь... Надеюсь, ты не лежишь сейчас реально в гробу с одной зажигалкой и телефоном? Где-нибудь в Ираке или Мексике? С тобой такое уже было, – вдруг вспомнил Стайлз и посмеялся. – Дерек?.. Всё это мне не мерещится? Что ты позвонил...

– Не мерещится, – тихо отозвался тот. – И я не в гробу.

– Оу... Спасибо, чувак, твой ответ обнадеживает. Я уж думал, что с ума схожу и сам с собой разговариваю... Почему ты звонишь в такое время?!

– Не было более подходящего, – хмыкнул Хейл.

Стайлз откинулся на подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, и посмотрел в потолок – на пятно света от уличного фонаря. Повисшее молчание вдруг показалось уютным, хотя он, кажется, не всё еще сказал. Дерек тоже молчал, но не спешил заканчивать разговор.

– Так, ты вернёшься?..

– У меня есть ещё дела, – ответил Дерек.

– Ясно... Такое, наверно, не говорят по телефону. И я не знаю, почему вообще хочу тебе что-то такое сказать, – бормотал Стайлз, растирая слипающиеся глаза. Спокойствие, нахлынувшее после того, как он убедился, что разговаривает с реальным Дереком, который жив и не находится в опасности, тянуло за собой сонливость. – Разве ты не должен оберегать Бикон Хиллс и его жителей? Я думал, у тебя миссия... Как у супергероя.

– Ты, кажется, не это хотел сказать.

– Ты не знаешь, что я хотел сказать! – Стайлз повысил голос, и по коже побежали мурашки от того, как громко это прозвучало в тишине.

– Тогда просто скажи.

– Я… Я скучаю по тебе, большой хмурый волк. – Дерек фыркнул и вздохнул, а Стайлз улыбнулся. Говорить вдруг стало легче, будто подразнить хотел. – Да, теперь тебе придётся с этим жить! С тем, что Стайлз Стилински признался, что скучает по тебе. Хочет тебя видеть… И знает, что это полнейший отстой – признаваться по телефону.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил это, когда мы встретимся, Стайлз, – спокойно произнёс Дерек, дослушав его невнятный монолог.

– Я повторю, – уверенно ответил Стайлз, хотя сердце как будто пропустило удар. – Если ты вернёшься.

– Ради этого я вернусь… И ради тебя. А не ради Бикон Хиллс.

Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. Его словно волной накрыло, и невозможно стало дышать. В воздухе повисла непроизнесённая простая фраза, но такое точно говорят не по телефону. Поэтому Стайлз просто подождёт...


End file.
